Trucks and other automotive vehicles often include some form of brake controller that can be attached to a trailer (or other towed vehicle) to control the brakes in the trailer. In this way, the brakes are applied consistently at both the vehicle and the trailer.
In some cases, the integrated trailer brake controller (ITBC) may have some difficulty controlling certain types of braking systems present in the trailer being towed. That is, in some cases (e.g. when a trailer incorporating electric-over-hydraulic brakes is being towed), it may be necessary to hard-wire an aftermarket brake controller into the vehicle's electro-mechanical braking system. This can be time consuming, and sometimes difficult to reverse.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved brake controllers that allow easy integration with aftermarket brake systems. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.